Home
This is where every single Pokemon lives. They come here when it gets dark out and when they get bored. ---- Archives: None. ---- Role-play here! ---- Snivy rushed over to her favorite couch. "I got dibs!" she said. Oshawott looked at her and laughed. Totodile snickered. "Snivy and Oshawott sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," he said. "First comes lo-" He was broken off as Snivy stomped over to him and smacked him with her tail. "Ouch," he said. Everyone began laughing. 00:49, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Piplup tried not to laugh as Snivy hit Totodile. She then went over to the comfy chair that was always hers. "Mine!" she squeaked, holding her feet as she rocked back and forth in it, laughing. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:51, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Snivy looked at her and let out a chuckle. She walked over to Oshawott. "Hi," she said. "Hi," he replied. Suddenly a stab of thunder rumbled in the distance. Sighing, Snivy looked out the window. Rain. 00:55, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip came in, shaking water from his body. He then splashed Snivy with water and fell over laughing. He then walked over to Piplup. "Hai," Piplup said. "Hey, you wanna go out?" he asked. "Sure," she said. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:57, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott looked at Mudkip in awe. He wished he could ask Snivy if she wanted to go out as easily as Mudkip had asked Piplup out. But with Tepig around, it wouldn't be easy. Hmmmm... Maybe I should ask her... He walked over to Snivy. "Hey, uh Snivy...," he began. "So uh..." Snivy blinked. 00:59, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip saw Oshawott struggling and walked over. "I want to talk to him real quick," he said, pulling him aside. "You have to be confident!" he said. "Ask her out with pride!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:03, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott stood up straighter. "You're right!" he said. "I should be confident!" He walked back over to Snivy. "Snivy," he began. "Wanna go out with me?" He spoke rather quietly, but Snivy heard clearly. "I would love to!" she replied. Oshawott nodded happily and went over to Mudkip. "Like that?" he asked. 01:06, April 7, 2012 (UTC) "Exactly!" he said encouragingly. Then he walked over to Piplup who was still rocking in the chair and sat down and joined her. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:08, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott went back to Snivy. Tepig glared at them. He stomped over to them and said bossily, "Hey, Snivy, cancel your little date with Oshawott and go out with me instead. I'm way better than him." Snivy looked bewildered. "I don't want to. And I like Oshawott better...," she said quietly. "WHAT?" Tepig yelled. He blew flames at Oshawott. Oshawott was surrounded by flames and couldn't get out! He tried using water gun, but he couldn't breathe, he was in fear. Snivy couldn't go near them, as she was a grass-type, weak against fire. She yelled, "Help!" 01:16, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Piplup saw this and ran over with Mudkip and he used water blast (or whatever it was) and she used whirlpool. The fire was soon extinguished and everyone glared at Tepig. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:18, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Tepig snorted. "Weaklings," he said. "Now, I'm going to challenge you two, the lame weakling couple! Emolga! You will fight with me! Let the battle... BEGIN!" He shot flames at Snivy as she was weak against them. "Agh!" she yelled and fainted. "Snivy!" Oshawott cried. "Tepig! How could you!?" Suddenly Emolga shot sparks at Oshawott by accident, because Tepig hit her so hard sparks flew out of her cheeks. Oshawott fell to the ground, stunned. Soon he blacked out. 01:25, April 7, 2012 (UTC) "HEY!" Emolga yelled. "STOP IT! TEPIG STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING THEM, YOU'RE HURTING THE PERSON YOU LOVE, IF YOU LOVE HER YOU WOULD LET HER GO!" Piplup shouted. She then used bubble beam on him and Mudkip smiled. "That's why she's mine boys," he said to the guys standing behind him, watching the fight. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:28, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Tepig used tackle on her, sending her into Mudkip. "What's the use of loving someone when they don't love you BACK?" he yelled and used tackle on her again. Snivy and Oshawott were out cold. Zorua whistled and came out of the shower and into the living room. She dropped her towel in shock. "What in the world is going on?" she said to herself. She dashed over to Turtwig. "What's going on?" she asked. 01:39, April 7, 2012 (UTC) As Piplup tries to use bubble beam again but ended up falling in exahustion, Mudkip runs over and slaps Tepig and uses water beam on him until he is knocked out. He helps up Piplup and leads her back over to the chair where she cries in her hands and he tries to comfort her. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:44, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Snivy woke up. She struggled to get up. "H-H-Help...," she rasped. 01:48, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Piplup went back to rocking, this time in fear. Mudkip left her and went to go get medicine. He returned and used it on Snivy and Oshawott. He then took them back to the couch and laid them down. He went back to comfort Piplup, to reassure her that everything was fine. "It's okay," he murmured softly. Piplup stopped shaking and rocking and rested her shoulder on Mudkip's little pokemon shoulder. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:50, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Snivy curled her tail over her face. She scooted slowly over to Oshawott and rested her nose on his lap. 01:55, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Piplup slowly drifted to sleep and Mudkip rested his head on her's and stood watch. He wouldn't let anything hurt her, nothing, ever. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:57, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Totodile twitched his tail. "Hey, how come I don't got a girlfriend?" he said. 01:59, April 7, 2012 (UTC) "Cause your unlucky," Mudkip said, keeping Piplup safe. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 02:00, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Totodile waved his hand. "Psh. I'm hot," he said. Snivy yawned. She fell asleep within a few moments with her nose still on Oshawott's lap. 03:05, April 7, 2012 (UTC) (he doesn't have a very big lap, actually, he does, he just has stubs for feet, lol Leafy) "Yeah, right," Mudkip said. He started to rock back and forth to keep Piplup asleep when he realized she was starting to shift around like she would awaken soon. "Hush little sweetie, don't say a word, Mudkip's gonna get you all you want," he sang soothingly. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 03:11, April 7, 2012 (UTC) "Jealous," Totodile joked. Snivy shuffled around and woke up hours later. Morning. She yawned and walked with her back slumped to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of water. Gulping it down, she remembered something... The date! She spit out her water in shock that she almost forgot. 03:17, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip then woke up Piplup gently. "Sweetie, it is time we go out, it's morning," he said soothingly. Piplup woke up then smiled at Mudkip then nodded. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 03:20, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Snivy gasped and ran upstairs. Should she wear a dress? A regular outfit? Or just be plain old Snivy? 03:23, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Piplup followed Snivy upstairs. "Hi," she said calmly, coming to stand beside her. "What are you going to where? I am going to wear the big, flowing, icy blue dress," she said, smiling as she remembered what it looked like. She then went to stand by the closet. "You Snivy?" she asked. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 03:28, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Snivy tapped her chin. "Hmmm...," she said. She opened the closet and saw a perfect green and white dress with small yellow specks. "This one," she said pointing to the perfect dress. "This will be the perfect one." 03:30, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Piplup smiled then grabbed her dress. "Come on, I'll help get ready, ya know, make-up or something," she said, keeping her voice quiet. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 03:35, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Snivy nodded. She put on the dress and walked to the mirror. "Hmmm...," she said. "How do you think I look?" Snivy asked. 03:38, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Piplup was in her dress and walked over. "Beautiful," she said, "Oshawott will love it. What about mine?" she asked, giving a twirl. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 03:39, April 7, 2012 (UTC) "Very pretty! Fabulous!" Snivy said. "No wonder Mudkip chose you of all female Pokemon!" Snivy smiled at her friend. 03:41, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Piplup smiled then nodded. "We are ready," she said. "We should head down." And so they did. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 03:43, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Snivy waved her tail at the two. "How do we look, boys?" she said. The two were in black and white suits. They turned to look at them and their mouths dropped open with surprise. 10:52, April 7, 2012 (UTC) "Amazing," Mudkip murmured, staring at Piplup. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:16, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Snivy glanced at Oshawott. "Terrific...," he said. He grabbed Snivy's hand. "Let's go," he said with a nod. Snivy nodded back and they went outside. 15:24, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip hugged Piplup and held her close as they walked from Home for awhile. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 17:07, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip and Piplup came home and Piplup just settled down on their chair and he joined her. She was cold so he went to get her a blanket. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 21:53, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott and Snivy came home oddly after Mudkip and Piplup. They sat on a different couch together. Torchic sped downstairs and stopped in front of Piplup. "Hey," she said. "Can I ask you somethin', Piplup?" 23:10, April 8, 2012 (UTC) "Yes?" Piplup asked. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:13, April 8, 2012 (UTC) "Well," Torchic began. "Don't take this the wrong way now, but why are you so...per say, mental?" 23:15, April 8, 2012 (UTC) "Well, umm... It's things that have happened in my life. I saw my sister get trapped and killed, my friend was killed when we were out for lunch one day, I've witnessed a lot, it's gotten to me," she said quietly. Mudkip then put a comforting arm around Piplup. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:18, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Torchic looked sympathetic. "Piplup, I'm so sorry for y'all! I never even knew what happened to y'all!" she said. 23:29, April 8, 2012 (UTC) "It's okay," she said silently. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:30, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Snivy looked down. 23:52, April 8, 2012 (UTC) "What's wrong?" Baulbasaur asked Snivy. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:57, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Snivy remembered Oshawott. The kiss... "Uh," she said. "N-nothing." 01:32, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Baulbasaur nodded then walked away. Piplup waited for Mudkip to return with a blanket. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:34, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Snivy curled her tail over her nose and closed her eyes, but didn't fall asleep. Oshawott jumped off of the couch to get a glass of water. 01:36, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip returned with a blanket and he sat down next to Piplup and put it around the both of them. Piplup drifted to sleep and he, finally, gave into and fell asleep. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:38, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Tepig appeared as Oshawott turned on the sink. "Why," Tepig started. "Hello, Oshawott." Oshawott turned around surprisingly. "W-what?" Oshawott said. Tepig suddenly charged at him and threw him out the window. 02:00, April 9, 2012 (UTC) After awhile, Piplup looked up from sleeping. "Where's Oshawott?" she asked, looking around in confusion. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:48, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Snivy shrugged. "He went to the kitchen to get water, I think," she replied. 23:49, April 10, 2012 (UTC) "But Tepig is in there, he went in there before you guys came in," Piplup fretted. "What if... something happened?" she asked, her voice rising in worry. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:51, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Snivy's eyes widened in shock and she cried, "Oshawott! Piplup! Let's go!" She ran into the kitchen. 23:52, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Piplup looked around first then ran after Snivy. She saw Tepig, but no Oshawott. "WHERE IS OSHAWOTT?!" she shouted at Tepig. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:54, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Snivy noticed the broken window. "P-Piplup... Look...," she said, pointing to the window. 23:55, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Piplup turned to the window then turned on Tepig. "Why? Why would you do this? YOU LOVE SNIVY! YOU SHOULDN'T HURT WHO SHE LOVES! YOU SHOULD OF LET HER GO! IF SHE REALLY LOVED YOU SHE WOULD OF COME BACK TO YOU!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:57, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Snivy sighed. "Tepig... I don't love you. If you would truly love someone, you would let them go," she said. 23:59, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Piplup crossed her arms and stared at Tepig. "Evil brat," she spat. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:00, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Tepig sweeped his foot on the ground and charged at Piplup. 00:02, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Piplup used whirlpool, making Tepig go backwards. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:02, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Tepig launched himself again at Piplup, and hit her so hard she flew out the doorway (wheeee~) and broke through the living room wall. (owch.) 23:03, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip saw how hurt Piplup was and lost control and used torrent on Tepig, non-stop. He then turn and went to Piplup after awhile. He hugged her and carried her over toward the chair and laid her down and covered her with a blanket and laid down next to her. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:09, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Torchic looked surprised and ran over to Tepig. "Holy cow!" she yelped. "Tepig! Y'all okay? Uh oh! He's dead!" 23:12, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip just nodded and drifted to sleep. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:13, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Torchic, with the help of Totodile, Chimchar, and Gothita, took Tepig's body to the graveyard. Snivy and Zorua rebuilt the walls after Snivy got Oshawott back inside safely. 23:16, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip held Piplup close. "How hurt is he?" he asked, looking at Oshawott. (omg, DX Piplup got hurt more then Oshawott!) ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:17, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Snivy turned him over and flinched. A shard of glass had scratched his back and arms so bad, the wounds were bleeding and soaking the couch. "Hurt. Bad," Snivy replied in worry. "Let's go to the Pokemon Center. Quickly! We haven't much time!" 23:21, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip nodded and picked up Piplup and ran after Snivy out of the house. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:24, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Zorua kept fixing the walls. 15:11, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Piplup and Mudkip were waiting for Snivy and Oshawott to return. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:40, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Snivy and Oshawott were running home, and burst through the door. They felt exhausted and out of breath. 01:42, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Piplup looked at Snivy. "What happened?" she asked. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:43, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Snivy fell on the couch. "Long story," she said, and then explained everything to Piplup. Piplup had nodded through all of it, listening carefully. 01:45, April 29, 2012 (UTC) "They took you to jail for all of that? That's nothing!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:46, April 29, 2012 (UTC) "I know!" Snivy said. She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling tired and wanting to go to sleep. 01:48, April 29, 2012 (UTC) "Go to sleep," Piplup murmured. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:49, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Snivy did so; her dreams peaceful and quiet. 01:51, April 29, 2012 (UTC) She smiled then fell asleep next to Mudkip. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:53, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Snivy awoke the next morning and stretched. 01:54, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Piplup got up, stretched, then looked around. "What now?" she asked. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:57, April 29, 2012 (UTC) "Who knows...," Snivy muttered and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. 01:58, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Piplup stayed where she was. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:59, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Snivy reached for the handle of the refrigerator. She opened it and grabbed a tiny pack of fruit slices and went back to the living room. 17:08, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Piplup sighed and looked around, bored. "I wonder how many people are going to be looking for you, Snivy," she said aloud. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:03, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Snivy shrugged. "I don't care what other Pokemon may think of me. I'm proud of myself. And I always will be. Nothing will change that. Ever," she said. 19:05, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Piplup nodded her agreement. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:11, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Snivy trailed her tail around in boredom. "Anyone up to going to the Playground?" she said. 23:44, May 4, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," Piplup and Mudkip said at the same time. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:46, May 4, 2012 (UTC) "Awesome!" Snivy said. She, Oshawott, Totodile, Zorua, Piplup, Mudkip, Bulbasaur, and Emolga headed for the Playground. 23:49, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Totodile and Emolga came home, Togepi following behind. The others had already come home. 16:14, May 20, 2012 (UTC) "Toga!" squealed Togepi. Emolga smiled and hugged her little girl. "Everyone!" she called in a very chimey voice. "Come and meet our daughter!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 20:36, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Snivy looked at Togepi with wide eyes. "Congratulations!" she said. 22:02, May 22, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks," she said. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 22:04, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Snivy nodded and looked at the little Pokemon. In some ways, Snivy envied Emolga... 22:06, May 22, 2012 (UTC) "You okay?" she asked, worry in her eyes. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 22:12, May 22, 2012 (UTC) "Ahh-" she started. "Oh, it's nothing..." Then she murmured quietly, "Except I envy you." Though it was very quiet. 22:24, May 22, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, okay," she said and hugged little Togepi. She gave Totodile a quick kiss and then they were greeted by all of their friends. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 22:33, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Snivy scraped her foot against the ground in frustration. 22:34, May 22, 2012 (UTC) "You okay?" asked Piplup, coming free of the crowd. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 22:35, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Snivy sighed. "Have... You ever wanted... a...," she broke off steadily and scraped her foot on the ground more. 22:38, May 22, 2012 (UTC) "A...?" she asked, looking at her. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 22:39, May 22, 2012 (UTC) "A...," she couldn't finish. It felt too hard. 19:39, May 24, 2012 (UTC) "FINISH THE DANG SENTENCE!" Piplup said, shaking Snivy. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 20:40, May 24, 2012 (UTC) "FFFF- CHILD! CHILD!" 14:33, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Everything then went silent and Emolga was looking at Snivy with soft yet worried eyes. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:59, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Snivy hid herself with her tail. 00:21, May 27, 2012 (UTC) "Shoo!" said Piplup and started to shoo people out of the room until it were just her and Snivy. "I didn't know that, and you could of just told Oshawott," she said soothingly. (hey! Hey! My paper airplane won!) ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 21:16, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "Ahh- But didn't you ever want one? Ya know, with... Mudkip?" 21:19, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "I'm fine without one for now." ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 21:21, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "Oh--- Okay, then uh..." 21:23, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "I would just talk to him Snivy!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 21:24, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "Y-You're right...," she said and carefully walked down the hall until she saw Oshawott inside of his room, reading a book. "Uh- Oshawott? Can I ask you something...?" she asked quietly. 21:26, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Piplup looked around, bored. (chu rp both Snivy and Oshawott xD) ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 21:29, May 28, 2012 (UTC) (I know xD) "Yea?" he replied in confusion. "Well," Snivy said. "I... I think I would like to have a child." She stirred her tail. "With you." 23:04, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Piplup wandered around. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 15:16, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott walked up to Snivy and gave her a hug. 19:06, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Piplup went to go see Mudkip. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 16:40, June 17, 2012 (UTC) "I'll take that as you do too," Snivy said and waved her tail. 17:02, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Piplup found Mudkip and hugged him. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 22:28, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Category:Role-play